Welcome to Makka Park!
by Gabz Jones
Summary: Ever since the banquet in Sochi, Viktor had been not so subtly trying to see Yuuri inebriated again, but hadn't had any luck. That is, until Yuuri's twenty fifth birthday. Yuuri finally agrees to let loose, much to Viktor's amusement.


There were a lot of memorable moments in Viktor Nikiforov's life. He had won so many awards, skated at the olympics, and even achieved world records in skating. After all of that, one of the most memorable moments in his life was the time a certain Japanese man got drunk on champagne and danced with him. He'd never forget the unabashed happiness in those beautiful hazel eyes. And of course, he'd never forget the man jumping into his arms as he asked Viktor to be his coach. It was a moment that changed his life forever, though back then he really didn't know how much his life would change.

Getting to know Yuuri, Viktor quickly learned that he didn't normally drink, and he wasn't normally that laid back. It was a little glimpse into who the man was beneath all his insecurities, and sometimes, Viktor missed it. Of course, Yuuri meant the world to him regardless of how he behaved. When he was nervous, or uncertain of himself, Viktor thought he was adorable and did his best to remind him that he was worth so much more than he realised. There were times when he really just wanted Yuuri to speak his mind. He was more honest with a little alcohol in his system, and he had never seen Yuuri so genuinely happy before.

No matter how many times Viktor would offer Yuuri a glass of wine with his meal, or champagne to celebrate a success during competitions, Yuuri would always decline. It wasn't as if Viktor wanted to take advantage of him. He just wanted to see Yuuri let loose. It wasn't until Yuuri's twenty fifth birthday that he'd finally managed to get Yuuri to accept a drink. He had started out slow, but eventually he'd had enough to be hanging off Viktor's arm during the party his parents had set up in the onsen. It was cute, really cute. Yuuri really didn't seem to be able to hold his liquor quite as well as Viktor could, but he was glad. He wanted to be sober enough to enjoy this beautiful man's antics.

It started with Yuuri wanting to dance. Of course, he couldn't possibly say no. Yuuri had always been graceful on his feet and moving to the music with him felt exhilarating. They laughed happily together as they moved around the room, Yuuri occasionally dipping Viktor and holding him closer than he normally would allow himself in public. The night had run long, and eventually the guests had dwindled until it was only Yuuri and Viktor left in the room, dancing, holding each other, smiling unabashedly together.

It was when Yuuri's mother entered the room that Viktor realised they'd been left on their own, "You should probably get him in bed. Don't worry about the mess, I'll clean up."

Viktor smiled appreciatively, the man of the hour leaning his weight against him. Yuuri's arms were wrapped loosely around Viktor's neck, his head rested against his shoulder. A drunken giggle left Yuuri's lips and he carefully pulled away from Viktor, managing to stay upright on his own surprisingly well. That thought was quickly dashed as Makkachin came bounding into the room, jumping on Yuuri and knocking him to the floor.

"Makka, be careful." Viktor moved to help Yuuri up but stopped himself when he heard Yuuri laughing. He watched as Makkachin licked Yuuri's face, causing the man beneath him to laugh and rub behind his ears affectionately. It made Viktor truly happy when he saw how close Yuuri and Makkachin were. Seeing them like that always made him smile. Instead of helping Yuuri up, he pulled out his phone, taking a picture of them together.

Eventually, Yuuri managed to get the poodle to move off of him, sitting upright. He looked over at Viktor, his smile so bright and Viktor wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in his system, or that beautiful smile, but he was sure his heart skipped a beat. Yuuri was always stunning, but when he looked that happy, there was something ethereal about him. Viktor sat beside Yuuri on the ground, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as Yuuri's head rested against his own, "You okay?"

"Mhmmm" Yuuri drew out the sound, looking up at Makkachin. He snickered, pulling away from Viktor and crawling along the ground towards the dog, "I've got an idea."

"Yuuri?"

Viktor could only watch as he sat beside Makkachin, taking the party hats his parents had provided and carefully balancing them along Makkachin's back. The poodle was surprisingly willing, staying still so that Yuuri could get them to stay on his back without having to hold them in place. Once three party hats were placed along Makkachin's back, Yuuri held his arms up, smiling brilliantly, "Tada!"

"...What are you doing?" Viktor bit his lip, trying to stop himself laughing as he took a picture of Makkachin.

"It's a stegosaurus!" Yuuri declared, his voice slurred. He paused, chuckling after a moment, "A Makkasaurus!" And suddenly the quiet that had surrounded them in the room was replaced by the sound of Yuuri humming the theme to Jurassic Park, all the while watching Makkachin. If Viktor didn't know any better, he could've sworn that look was nothing short of awe.

Viktor couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, snapping a few more photos of the pair of them. Yuuri's hair was unkempt, along with his ruffled clothes, but he looked happy. Really, genuinely happy. That was really all Viktor wanted. Yuuri looked up at Viktor, smiling, "We can start a theme park. Makka Park! Where we dress Makka up as different dinosaurs and then," He paused, frowning and resting his finger on his chin in thought. But just as quickly as Yuuri had paused, he was resting his hands on the floor in front of him, looking at Viktor with wide eyes filled with wonder, "He'll get loose and jump on all the visitors!"

Viktor raised an eyebrow, "But we only have one Makkachin."

"We only need one. Look at how cute he is!" Yuuri looked back at the poodle just in time to see him lay down beside him, the party hats slipping off of his back. Yuuri whined sadly, "Makka, you ruined the disguise!"

Viktor smiled fondly, slipping his phone back into his pocket, "Come on, I think it's time we get you to bed."

Yuuri moved over to Viktor until he was sitting in his lap. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing he normally did, but Viktor wasn't going to complain. He loved how affectionate Yuuri could be. Yuuri reached out, taking Viktor's hand and playing with the ring on his finger, his eyes transfixed by the shiny gold band, "Viktor?"

"Yes, Yuuri?" He wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist, pulling him closer until he was leaning his weight against him.

"We're gonna get married when I win gold… right?"

Viktor watched Yuuri play with the ring on his finger, "That's what I said."

"What if you win gold?"

Viktor frowned, tightening his hold around Yuuri's waist, "What do you mean?"

Yuuri carefully turned himself in Viktor's arms to face him, keeping as close as he could. He looked down at the ring on his own hand, chewing his lip nervously. He had seen that uncertain look from Yuuri plenty of times, but he hadn't expected to see it that night. Yuuri didn't look up from his own ring as he finally spoke, "If you win, I won't. So, we won't get married."

Viktor rested his hand against Yuuri's chin, lifting his head to look into his eyes. Those hazel eyes sparkled in the light of the room, drawing Viktor in. He was beautiful on and off the ice. Though his pupils were slightly dilated from the alcohol running through his system, Yuuri's eyes still expressed so much emotion. "You'll just have to beat me, won't you?"

Yuuri smiled shyly, "I can't beat you."

Viktor couldn't resist Yuuri when he was like that; shy and sweet, nervous but affectionate. Shifting closer, he brushed their lips together in a delicate kiss, almost tasting the wine on his breath. Yuuri's fingers clutched at the front of Viktor's shirt, but the kiss remained gentle; a sweet reminder of just how important Yuuri was to Viktor. The moment passed all too soon, and Viktor pulled away just enough to look into Yuuri's eyes. Their noses still brushed together, their breath mixing together in the small space between them. Yuuri's eyes were still half closed, the same way Viktor had seen them after kisses many times before, the look that told him Yuuri was still in the moment. Viktor spoke softly, not wanting to break this beautiful man from his daze, "You've beaten my score once. You can do it again. Now, time for bed. Come on."

Before Viktor had a chance to move, Yuuri's arms were wrapped around his neck again, his head resting against his shoulder, "You're the best, Viktor."

Carefully, Viktor got to his feet, letting Yuuri hang onto him. It wasn't easy to get up with a body sprawled over him, but somehow, he managed it. Once he was upright, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri, slowly guiding him out of the room and towards his own, "So're you."

He felt Yuuri nuzzle against his neck, the simple action enough to make Viktor's heart flutter. He felt Yuuri's arms tighten around him, his voice muffled against his neck, "I love you…"

The sound of Yuuri's words caused Viktor to stop in his tracks. Yuuri was a mystery. He got nervous, and didn't always believe in himself, but he had taken it well when Viktor kissed him back in China. He had given Viktor that ring but panicked when people thought they were married. Yuuri was difficult to read, but Viktor knew that he wanted to spend every moment he could with him. Those three little words, though… Yuuri didn't normally say things like that. Viktor ran his fingers gently up Yuuri's back until they were tangling in his hair, holding him close, "I love you, too, Yuuri."

"You promise?"

Viktor chuckled softly, "I promise."

Viktor hoped more than anything that Yuuri would remember everything in the morning.

* * *

 **Author Notes** : This story was inspired by: imgur a/ZB2DB

The moment I saw it, I knew I had to write this. I'm so sorry. Maybe I'll write a sequel at some point with Yuuri's hungover morning after.

Our regularly scheduled longer projects will be back soon, I promise.


End file.
